Talk:M4A1 Carbine
Do you think we should make an M4A1 page, explaining the campaign weapon? TAK The Voyager 22:01, 15 January 2008 (UTC) NO--Rs4life07 01:22, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Why? TAK The Voyager 23:11, 17 January 2008 (UTC) It's unreasonable, since it is just the same as the Multiplayer version with extra/multiple attachments. OmegaBlade 00:24, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I personally think sub-sections detailing campagin variants, the way they are set up now kinda makes it look a little sloppy, but I myself am an unexperienced editor, mostly doing grammatical changes, so I don't think I should do it, unless of course no one else can be bothered --Necrosis103 14:15, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Both versions are full auto, so they're both M4A1s regardless of attachments. No need to make two pages for one weapon. Ghost Leader 14:23, October 17, 2009 (UTC) But subsections on THIS page are still reasonable, right? --Necrosis103 14:26, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that seems fine to me. Ghost Leader 18:49, October 17, 2009 (UTC) FMJ? srsly. This: "The Full metal jacket (FMJ) ammunition attachment has been strongly hinted, as during an official create-a-class video, while cycling through the M4A1's attachments, a classified attachment made the damage stat bar go up." Needs to be fixed and re-considered. Seriously. In this case, the standard issue 5.56x45mm SS109 cartridge is a Full Metal Jacket cartridge. User:Anon 11:46, 31st October, '09. The FMJ attachment is already confirmed, and everyone knows that every military weapon is already FMJ. CAW4 01:17, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Apparently Infinity Ward doesn't. Ghost Leader 01:54, November 2, 2009 (UTC) palmface'd. User:Anon 17:31, 6th November, '09. Agreed, IW seems to be fucking up more and more these days. EET EEZ DEELDOZ, AND VE SHALL NOT HAEV ZEES. /Hitler Re-editing Layout Ugh, I might be new to the format of how pages are layed out, but this page is unbearably horrid. Can someone help me to make a fresh one, or just to improve on the current one so it would look a lot more smoother..? Thanks. OmegaBlade 00:25, 28 December 1605 (UTC) 'M4 carbine with a grenade launcher' pic It's a M16A4, look at the barrel, the M4A1 has the normal handguard, but the M16A4 has the handguard removed, like in the picture.CAW4 14:42, 19 April 2009 (UTC)CAW4 :You're right. I'll get rid of it. Darkman 4 16:26, 19 April 2009 (UTC) M4 carry handle All but the very first batch of M4s delivered from Colt have the same removable carry handle as the M4A1. Here's a photo of an M4 in use in Iraq, fitted with an Aimpoint sight. The word "BURST", identifying it as an M4, not an M4A1, is visible on the lower receiver. http://www.wired.com/images_blogs/photos/uncategorized/2008/11/16/colt_m4_mws_carbine_iraq.jpg Ghost Leader 07:27, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :...And? Are you implying that MW2 will have an M4, not an M4A1? Because that would be silly. And where exactly can you find the word "BURST" on the receiver? 'Cause I sure as hell can't. 05:11, November 2, 2009 (UTC)~ ::No, I'm not. Where did you get that from? What I was saying is that the page initially listed fixed and removable carry handles as one of the differences between the M4 and M4A1, which is incorrect. Both have the same removable carry handle and differ from each other only in fire selector settings. And I can see it right there on the lower receiver above the guy's finger. Here it is enlarged http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm97/SpartanWarrior198/colt_m4_mws_carbine_iraq.jpg. Ghost Leader 06:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Again, new weapon naming rules... The policy now is to name pages according to their in-game name, and the in-game name's M4 Carbine...so... Btw, because of all these changes, I was thinking a good opening sentence might be: :The M4A1 Carbine, or M4 Carbine as it is known in game... Thoughts? Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 10:03, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :What about situations where the in-game name is different in one game than it is the other (e.g., it's called M4A1 in MW2, while in CoD4 it's just called M4)? I say just put the real world name of it and make redirects with whatever names are used in-game. One thing that doesn't change is what the weapon is called in real life. Ghost Leader 15:49, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, if it's M4A1 in MW2, that's newer, go by that...Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 16:00, November 7, 2009 (UTC) shouldn't the users include TF141 as on most of their missions the player will start with one and it is mostly used by the main operators MacTavish, Ghost and later on Price? - J!MMY8806 M4A1 Overhaul I plan on doing an overahul to the page (somewhat) just mostly adding new information. So if you are following that page and see that it is hugely changed. That is why. Not an "S-System" The term "S-System" is not a military term, it's an airsoft and video game term. Ghost Leader 18:43, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Based on the MGS4 M4 Custom? It strikes me that the M4A1 in MW2 bears a striking resemblance to the M4 Custom from Metal Gear Solid 4 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/metalgear/images/thumb/c/cf/AR-15.jpg/300px-AR-15.jpg. Both have similar color schemes and the same identical combination of front and rear sights, differing only in specific rail systems used (the MW2 M4 features the ARMS SIR while the MGS4 M4 Custom features the KAC Free-Float RAS), lower receiver (the MW2 M4 has a fully dark earth tone lower, while the MGS4 M4 Custom only has the pistol grip in that color), and flash hider (the MW2 M4 appears to retain the standard A2 flash hider, while the MGS4 M4 Custom has a Troy Industries Medieval Muzzle Brake). Does anyone think the MW2 M4A1 could have been based on or inspired by the M4 Custom and if it's worth mentioning in trivia? Ghost Leader 14:40, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :They look similar because they're both based off the same real-life weapon. The similarities you noted are common features. Considering all the differences you noted are, well, everything that can be customised, it's clearly not inspired by MGS4. --Scottie theNerd 17:59, December 28, 2009 (UTC)